dinkfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblin Wars
'The Goblin Wars '''is a historical war between the Goblins and humans, that took place before the events of the first game. Although it is not known how long it lasted, or how it began, it is known that King Daniel's army won the war. After the war, the king built the Goblin Sanctuary for the Goblins to live in peace. Not even the century of the Goblin Wars is known, due to the game not revealing the century it takes place. It is also argued about how long before the first game, the war took place, because Dink explains the wizard in the Ice Castle, that the war ended a hundred years ago, while King Daniel has ruled only for under a decade. This could, however, be just Dink exaggerating. Important events during the Goblin Wars The Goblin Castle The Goblins launched an attack after attack from their castle, which was located somewhere around GoodHeart Kingdom. For some time they terrorized the land, until a magic user came and with his magic, teleported the castle to the icelands in the north. The magic user himself teleported along with the castle, guarding it from the Goblins, whom presumably died in the harsh weather. The Great Goblin invasion of '23 At some point during the war, in year '23 (the century is unknown), the Goblins tried an invasion of the land, but were stopped by the apparent strategic brilliance of King Daniel. The destruction of KernSin During the late part of the Goblin Wars, both the city of KernSin and its castle were destroyed by the Goblins. It was later built into a smaller town of KernSin. The end of the Goblin Wars How the war ended, is unclear, but apparently the Goblins, at some point, gave up. After the victory of humans, King Daniel built the Goblin Sanctuary, a place where the Goblins could live in peace. Aftermath During the events of the original game, the Goblins live peacefully in the Goblin Sanctuary, until their king, Mog, makes a deal with the criminal group known as the Cast, who plan on massacring everybody during the annual parade in KernSin. What the Goblins were to gain, remains unclear, but they were probably planning a revenge against humans, possibly starting a new war. The plans were ruined however, when Dink Smallwood, portraying as a bowman named Joon, killed Mog's guards. Mog, angry about this, battled Smallwood until he lost, and was forced to reveal the plans of the Cast. In the Original Game The Goblin Wars is a historical war spoken about by many characters. The knights in front of Castle GoodHeart's gates speak about the Great Goblin invasion of '23, and some of the wanderers speak of the Ice Castle. Dink explains the wizard in the Ice Castle, about the destruction of KernSin. After Dink arrives in KernSin, he hears the Cast plotting on massacring everybody during the annual parade in KernSin. Dink manages to enter the Goblin Sanctuary, pretending to be Joon the Bowman. After he kills some of Mog's guards, the Goblin King arrives, and battles the player. He is beaten, however, and is forced to reveal the Cast's hideout. The knights in front of GoodHeart Castle, speak of the Great Goblin invasion of '23, which happened sometime during the Goblin Wars. He also explains that King Daniel, whom has ruled GoodHeart for almost a decade, managed to win the Goblins Wars. However, Dink tells the wizard in the Ice Castle, that the Goblin Wars ended a hundred years ago, which is not possible if King Daniel has only ruled for a decade. Most Dinkers have come to the two conclusions that Dink is just exaggerating, or that there was a mistake in the storyline or dialogue of the game. In D-Mods There are many D-Mods that take place either during, after, or before the Goblin Wars. While in some D-Mods, the Goblins are trying to begin another Goblin War, to take over the land, others explain what happened during the Goblin Wars. Some D-Mods even let you play as a Goblin. Such D-Mods, for example, are: ''The Rise of the Goblins, where the Goblins' new king, Zaldemar, starts a new Goblin War to take over GoodHeart. The Classic D-Mod Prophecy of the Ancients, which the D-Mod takes place in another timeline. The Goblin Wars of this timeline, is one of the main storylines of this D-Mod. A D-Mod where you play as a Goblin during the Goblin Wars, is another classic ''Birth of an Empire. ''The time this D-Mod takes place, is uncertain, but it is either another version of what happened during the Goblin Wars, or after the war.